Por culpa de esas bromas femeninas
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Ante aquella mirada acusadora, sorprendida, molesta y perpleja, él trató de defenderse, pero antes de abrir la boca, Hinata lo abofeteó. Sasuke/Hinata. Viñeta. AU.


**Por culpa de esas bromas femeninas.**

**Resumen:** Ante aquella mirada acusadora, sorprendida, molesta y perpleja, él trató de defenderse, pero antes de abrir la boca, Hinata lo abofeteó. Sasuke/Hinata. Viñeta. AU.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Humor, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

_Tiene un trasero lindo._

Sasuke Uchiha suspiró levemente mientras detallaba con cierto disimulo la parte posterior de la persona que tenía al frente. La verdad, Hinata Hyuga no estaba nada mal.

Es decir, él sabía que ella tenía un par 'amigas' grandotas que sobresalían bastante entre las demás alumnas de la institución, pero ahora que también podía ver con cierta atención, su trasero también era bastante amplio.

Ahora comprendía por qué todos se le quedaban mirando fijamente cuando pasaba.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras se imaginaba una escena algo erótica donde estaban incluidos a ellos dos y una cama. Agradeció que ella no pudiese saber los ciertos pensamientos morbosos que pasaban por su mente, porque si no saldría espantada, de eso estaba seguro. Su personalidad era muy frágil a comparación de sus otras conocidas, y sabía que, mientras Karin se pondría feliz si él, Sasuke, la tuviese como fantasía sexual, Hinata simplemente se desmayaría y jamás podría volver a verlo directamente a la cara.

Aquello le causó cierta gracia.

Notó que la chica seguía leyendo atentamente aquél libro de literatura que la profesora Kurenai les ordenó que revisaran, eso explicaba por qué no había notado su presencia a pesr de estar tan cerca dentro de ese vagón de tren, pero no le molestó. Así podría seguir teniendo una linda vista de su trasero.

Una cabellera rubia captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo y, cuando volteó, notó a Ino Yamanaka mientras se escurría entre los apretujados pasajeros hasta llegar a su lado. Enarcó una ceja al ver que ella, quien también era recién que notaba su presencia, le hacía una seña de silencio y miraba a Hinata con cierta malicia.

Y, justo cuando el tren llegó a la estación y las puertas del vagón se abrieron, Ino avanzó con rapidez y golpeó con descaro el trasero de Hinata, antes de escabullirse por un costado sin ser notada por nadie más con una rapidez tan sorprendente que Sasuke se quedó sorprendido y divertido, hasta que una sonrojada Hyuga volteó desesperada buscando al 'abusador' pervertido.

Sus ojos perlas chocaron con los ónix del Uchiha y la mirada acusadora apareció.

Un momento, ¿ella no pensaba que él había sido el culpable, verdad? Es decir, solo porque Sasuke estuviese detrás de ella y encontrase lindo su trasero no significaba que ella tenía pruebas para reclamarle algo.

Al ver la mirada de Hinata, comprendió que ella sí lo consideraba culpable.

Maldijo a Ino internamente y abrió la boca para aclarar la situación porque, joder, él no acosaba chicas en los trenes ni mucho menos las nalgueaba en medio de un tumulto de gente.

Entonces ante aquella mirada acusadora, sorprendida, molesta y perpleja, él trató de defenderse, pero antes de abrir la boca, Hinata lo abofeteó.

―¡Canalla pervertido, Uchiha! ―exclamó furiosa―¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme el trasero!

Bien, Sasuke, lección aprendida.

Y mientras todos observaban al chico con asco, burla y hasta molestia y Hinata, la ex-tímida Hyuga, seguía lanzando advertencias y amenazas a un sorprendido Sasuke, quien aún no creía que la chica lo hubiese abofeteado, Ino miraba divertida la situación desde la lejanía, sin remordimiento.

Después de todo, Sasuke se merecía esa cachetada por andar imaginando cosas no debidas con la tierna y dulce Hinata. Ella solo le limitó a joderle lo que le restaba de la linda vista que tenía.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **Sí, creo que es algo similar a un humor, pero ¿qué se hace? XD. Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de SasuHina y me dejen un review. Por lo pronto, Sayonara!.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
